In the Dark of Night
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Based on the USS Caryl difficult decisions fanfiction prompts CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello again, so this is based on one of the USS Caryl prompts for The Difficult Decision prompts, but not an official entry as I am not on Tumblr. Second AN: to follow at the end. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or Profit from The Walking Dead

**_In the Dark of Night_**

Daryl sat up in bed as something outside his cell startled him awake. Glancing into the darkness he gripped his knife at the side of his bed on reflex, but relaxed grinning slightly when he heard a muffled familiar voice muttering "Ouch, ouch, son of a bitch" quietly.

Getting up he walked to the door looking down the hallway, fuck it was dark as shit in here tonight. Must be a new moon, he thought. Glancing up the walkway he could just make her out.

"Ya alright?" Daryl whispered to her

Carol turned and smiled at him walking towards him on the walkway. Her image becoming more clear the closer she got to him.

Standing face to face with him, she looked up at him with a sweet smile

"I'm okay Pookie, just clumsy, stubbed my toe, it's so dark in here tonight."she said softly.

Daryl could feel the familiar sense of longing he'd grown accustomed to when Carol was within view. Fuck, when Carol was within reach. Lately things had changed for him, he wanted more than friendship from her. He wanted her so badly, he wanted to reach out and touch her, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to know what her skin felt like, tasted like, smelled like. The dissonance between his mind and his heart just kept holding him back. He couldn't seem to make the decision to just push past all his insecurities and self doubt. She turned then as if to go. He reached out grabbing her wrist

"Wait, I'll check your foot for you"

She cocked her head slightly to the side, looking at him in question before smiling and nodding quietly. She slid her hand slightly, pulling it down, intertwining her fingers with his. Squeezing his hand, she allowed him to lead her into his cell.

He settled Carol on the side of his bed. He groaned a little internally at the sight of her shorts sliding up her legs, revealing tantalizing views of her legs.

Pulling his chair up a few feet in front of her, he leaned over lighting the lantern on his bedside table. Reaching down he gently grabbed her injured foot, dropping it on his lap softly. Examining the toe, he saw that she had simply broken the skin, below the nail on her great toe. A small trickle of blood was oozing out of it. Nothing serious, no broken bones. Daryl grabbed the clean rag on his table, wiping the blood away, then opened the drawer of his table. He had one bandage left in there.

Covering the cut he glanced up at her a little startled to find her staring at him with a mischievous grin. Before he realized what he was doing, both of his thumbs were on the sole of her foot, stroking and rubbing it as one of his thumb nails lightly scratched down the arch of her foot. He could feel a slight shiver run threw her body. Feeling exhilarated Daryl stood up pushed the chair away, he knelt down in front of her. Firmly in between the v of her legs. He reached up and brushed her growing hair away from her eyes then trailed his fingers to her cheek, cupping it. Carol turned her cheek into his palm nuzzling it slightly, smiling at him sweetly. She lifted her own hand up, covering his.

His body, his soul, suddenly filled with courage.

"I love you Carol"

Her smile light up her face as she brought her arms up to his neck threading her fingers threw his hair.

"I love you too" she said softly before bringing her mouth to his.

The kiss was everything he'd ever dreamed their first kiss would be and more. He broke away gasping for breath. Smiling she grabbed the hem of the tank top she was wearing, pulling it over her head and throwing it over into a corner. Then lying back on the center of his bed she slipped her fingers into the waist band of her shorts she was wearing, pulling those off too. She lay naked looking up and him expectantly, he could barely breath.

Chest heaving he quickly she'd his own clothes and then settled himself beside her on his side. His hand reached out almost reverantly as he lightly touched her abdomen. He could feel her nerves endings ripple involuntarily below his touch. He trailed his hand up, his palm cupping over her breast. Her nipple pebbling at his touch. Carol arched her back and moaned when he replaced his hand with his mouth, licking and sucking at her nipple as he drifted his rough hand south, leaving a trail of soft goosebumps in his wake.

Daryl groaned into her skin when he slid his hand between her legs and he felt how ready she was for him already. She whimpered softly as he began to explore her further. He thumb softly circling her clit as he slid his fingers inside her.

"Please Daryl...now" she whispered

He grunted, positioning himself in between her legs. His swollen dick waiting at her entrance. He smiled down at her softly before joining them together

"I've never been this happy in my life" he said as he pushed inside of her.

"Me neither" she responded on a gasp.

xxXxxxXXxxxxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxXxx

"Daryl, wake up Daryl,..."

Daryl lifted his head of his pillow with a start looking over at his doorway at a fully dressed Carol. He looked at his bed in confusion; how did she get over there? he thought.

Carol smirked slightly at him before continuing on

"You wanted a wake up call for watch remember?" He looked at her in silence, so she continued"Carl and I had this shift? You've got the next shift solo cause I quote- you don't need no fucking watch partner- " she said with a grin making air quotes with her fingers "Carl's waiting on you to relieve him...you okay Pookie?"

He nodded as he sat up at the side if his bed, noticing how bright the moon was tonight, illuminating the room with a bright light. Opening the drawer of his table he found his last remaining bandage.

His heart fell to the ground an shattered into what felt like a million pieces. It had all been a dream.

"Pookie?" She said again sounding more concerned.

He nodded looking down at the floor, unable to look her in the eye.

"I'm alright, just tired" he said softly

She hesitated as though she wanted to say something then changed her mind, smiling at him a moment later she responded

"Okay then, goodnight sleepyhead" before making her way down the hall.

AN: so this was obviously the Daryl and Carol get together prompt but it was all a dream. I also tried to use the word prompts dissonance, decision, and rough just for the heck of it. Let me know what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so I decided to make this a multi chapter, probably 5-7 chapter would be my guess. Set in the break between season 3 and 4. Let me know what you think:) Review?

I do not own or profit from The Walking

**Chapter** 2

_Rooms full of strangers, __Some call me friend_

_But I wish you were so close to me_

_In the dark of night, __Those small hours_

_I drift away , when__ I'm with you,_

_In the dark of night_

_~INXS~ By my Side_

"You know Carol they say that when you can't sleep at night it's because you've been awake in someone else's dreams, wonder who was dreaming about you last night?." Glenn said to Carol as Daryl, Carol and Glenn sat eating lunch together the next day.

Daryl felt himself take an involuntary breath, while drinking his coffee at Glenn's words. Sputtering and choking he set the mug down hand over his mouth so he could cough. Glenn and Carol looked over at him in confusion. Carol's face quickly changed to a look of concern and she got up from her seat at the table they had been sharing coming to his side, patting his back

"Daryl, are okay? You choked pretty bad!" She asked clearly concerned.

He put his hand up to indicate that he needed a second as his breathing calmed down. Carol stayed at his side, her hand no longer patting his back but rubbing it in a circular soothing motion. He felt her fingers drift up and lightly graze his skin at his neck. He shivered involuntarily, which was luckily concealed by the ending of his coughing fit. She seemed to realize what she was doing suddenly and stopped sitting back down at her seat.

Smiling sweetly at him from across the table she asked "Go down the wrong pipe?"

He stared at her, a little unsure what to say, a little caught up in her smile and her expressive eyes. He suddenly had a flash of his dream from the night before. Her beautiful eyes full of wonder, and awe and happiness staring up at him as he moved inside her. Fuck that dream was amazing, the most realistic dream of his life. He remembered every moment, which probably wasn't the best idea with the object of his fantasy and dreams sitting across from him at the table. Thank fucking god for this table, between her impromptu back rub, flashbacks of his dream, and her sweet smile he was having a bit of a problem down south. Great now he was stuck at the table until they left, if not longer. Having Carol within arms reach was not helping him calm down any. Fuck my life he thought self-pityingly.

"Yeah Daryl, what exactly happened there?" Glenn said with a knowing smirk at Daryl. If - shut the fuck up or you're dead- could be transmitted in a look, he was pretty sure Glenn just received it. Glenn simply bit down on his lip like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, I should get going, I have to make this weeks schedule before story time...drink slowly Daryl, wouldn't want anything going down on you in the wrong way again" Carol said as she got up and walked away. Daryl's eyes followed her until she was out of view, eyes riveted to her ass. Dammit this definitely wasn't helping his problem.

"Yeah, I doubt we have to worry about anything or anyone going "down on you" in anyway, anytime soon" Glenn said with a snort letting his laugh loose, succumbing to giggles.

"Haha laugh it up sunshine" Daryl responded as he leaned over slapping Glenn upside the head. Glenn seemed to find that even funnier and laughed harder, drawing curious looks from across the crowded eating area. Daryl made a move to get up and leave then Glenn said

"Aww dude, don't make me eat by myself, Maggie's on watch, besides" he said making a a nodding motion toward Daryl's crotch "You may not want to be walking around like that" Daryl sat down again with an angry huff. Putting his elbows on the table he rested his forehead in his hands.

"I promise you we won't talk about it anymore" Glenn said just as Rick sat down

"Won't talk about what anymore?" Rick asked

Daryl plunked his forehead down on the table knowing what was coming.

"Oh, nothing...just dream analysis and choking" Glenn said before starting to giggle hysterically again. Rick looked confused, so Glenn explained in detail the whole embarrassing encounter.

"Fuck both of you" Daryl said as Rick began to laugh.

"Now Daryl, I don't think we are the one's you wanna fuck" Rick said in a mockingly serious tone as Glenn seemed to be having trouble breathing between fits of laughter. "Sorry, sorry, look don't worry about it, Carol doesn't see herself like that, she's smart but a little naive when it comes to stuff and things like that, she probably didn't even realize you had a dream about her" Rick said

"I never said I had a dream about her" Daryl protested.

"Dude, seriously? " Glenn said looking at him incredulously.

"Fine I have dreams about her alright?" He snapped

"Dreams? as in more than one? Brother just tell her how you feel, it's pretty obvious the two of you have feelings for each other to everyone except to the two of you. I think it needs to be you. Carol doesn't strike me as the type of woman to make the first move" Rick said.

Daryl sighed and nodded, lowering his forehead back down to the table. Still a few more minutes before he could get up.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxXxxxxxxxXxx

That night Daryl couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned with restless energy. He didn't 'want to dream again, to wake up heartbroken that it hadn't been real. He sat up at the side of his bed, running his hands through his hair with a sigh. He wasn't sure why he was scared, Rick and Glenn had seemed pretty convinced that she felt the same way he did, but he still had this doubt, this fear of rejection. He needed to get past it, her needed her with him, in this bed for real, by his side forever.

Standing up he wondered if she was awake. Trekking down the hall he stopped at her door grinning. Fuck she was even cute when she was sleeping. Flat on her stomach, her blanket had ridden up displaying an extensive length of leg. One arm under her head, the other curled into her chest. She had a peaceful smile on her face. He had a sudden vision of her sleeping like that on top of his chest. Soon he thought as leaned his shoulder against her doorframe, content to watch her sleep. He'd tell her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys, working a lot of hours this weekend and feeling a little sick:( my updates could be spotty. I will update **in the end** soon if you are reading that- next chapter is almost done and I intend to update **the outdoor cat** by the end of the weekend. I have all of next week off! Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

_In the dark of the night_

_Those small hours_

_Uncertain and anxious_

_I need to call you_

_INXS~ By my side_

Daryl pressed Carol's back into the wall, running his hands up her sides as he buried his face in her neck, nipping and kissing his way up to her earlobe. His hands slid up her bare legs, sliding underneath the hem of her silky white night gown. Every inch his hands raised as they made their journey upward he bunched the silky cloth in his hands exposing more and more of her beautiful soft legs. His lips reached her mouth and he kissed her, his tongue probing in her mouth, tangling with hers. Panting he broke apart from her briefly, bitting down lightly on her bottom lip. Making his way back down her neck, he pushed the bright white straps of her nightgown down her shoulders watching transfixed as it slid down her body and landed around her feet, like a pool of bright white snow in the inky black darkness of room. He sighed sadly pressing his forehead to hers, pecking her briefly on the lips before placing his head on her naked shoulder, banding his arms around her middle and holding her so tightly, he was pulling her up onto her tiptoes.

"You okay?" She asked softly running her fingers threw his hair.

"Yeah, ...just, just want to hold you for as long as I can, until I wake up"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sooner had he spoken those words, then his eyes opened. He lay on his bunk, most definitely alone. A different dream about Carol, but no less real.

Staring up at the ceiling. Getting up he paced around his room, hands firmly planted in his armpits. He sighed, deciding to go and get a drink and use the can seeing as he was up anyway. Taking his small knife and placing it in his pocket. ( never can be too careful) he headed down to the kitchen in search of a bottle of water, barefoot so as not to make noise with his boots on the stairs.

Daryl made a quick detour into the bathroom before finding some water. Fuck no way he was sleeping now. Heading over to the one low window in the common area, he propped one hand on the window frame staring out into the night. These dreams about Carol were killing him, he'd been having them for weeks. It had gotten to the point were he could barely be around her anymore without some flashback of a dream hitting him, then he had a hard time just keeping his hands to himself. He needed to say something to her, soon. For all intents and purposes he'd been walking around in a lust filled haze for weeks and she was clueless about it. He needed to know, how she felt. Rick and Glenn seemed pretty convinced that she had feelings for him too, but what the fuck did they know? Every time he felt like he would just fucking do it, just tell her how he felt and fuck the consequences, something would happen to make his tongue twist in knots. It was embarrassing he wasn't some eighteen year old kid. He just wanted Carol so bad, he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted a woman before in his life. She wasn't like the women he'd been with in the past, hell he'd never really had a serious relationship before and that's exactly what he wanted from Carol. He wanted what he had in his dreams. The ease,the familiarity, the confidence, and ...the sex, oh god did he want the sex. He shivered slightly thinking of his latest dream, of his hands on her waist, ...

"Boo"

Daryl jumped as he felt two small hands touching his waist. Reacting on instinct he spun around sweeping the leg out from underneath his would be attacker taking them down to the floor. A little to late, he realized the small hands had belonged to Carol. Reaching out to grab her and stop her fall, set him off balance as well and they both ended up on the floor. He managed to use his hands to cradle her head and stop it from banging on the hard floor. Daryl was fully on top of her, in between her legs, every part of his body pressing intimately into hers. Very intimately he was coming to realize quickly. His fantasizing a few minutes earlier had not helped things in that department either.

"Ya alright?" He asked hoarsely

She nodded with a grin"Sorry, I shouldn't have scared you" she shifted slightly below him and the position was even better than the one before. He couldn't hold himself back, he groaned slightly and tilted his pelvis minimally, effectively grinding himself into her.

She looked at him in surprise and her breathing seemed to be coming in gasps. Staring down at her he thought this is it, finally the right time as his head gradually lowered until his lips were so close to her he could feel her exhaling breath on his face...

"Oh my god!..."

They both looked up at the shocked faces of Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Carl in the doorway all brandishing a weapon. The looks of shock were quickly turning into amusement and Daryl could tell they were struggling not to laugh especially Glenn. He jumped up off of Carol quickly who followed suit positioning herself in front of him, hiding the evidence of his obvious excitement.

"Sorry guys, we heard a crash, we umm didn't realize ...we were interrupting" Rick said on a snort as Glenn was giving them a thumbs up, Daryl lifted his hand and flipped him off, causing Glenn to snort with laughter and Carol to turn and glance at him curiously before speaking up

"It's nothing, I snuck up on Daryl to scare him" she grinned "long story short, big mistake and we fell." The others laughed nodding their heads and then turned to go. He noticed Maggie winking at Carol out of the corner of his eye.

When they were alone she turned to him "Sorry again, I better go try to get some sleep, I've been having the worst insomnia lately" she cocked her head slightly bitting her lip " I wonder if Glenn is right, maybe someone has been dreaming of me, I wonder who it is?" She said with a mischievous grin before disappearing down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey you guys, short little update, but I wanted to cut it off where I did. Let me know what you think:) review ! (Please:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 4**

_In the dark of night_

_Those faces they haunt me_

_But I wish you were_

_So close to me_

_INXS~By my Side_

Today was the fucking day,Daryl decided, it had to be today, he couldn't wait any longer. It had been two days since their nighttime run- in in the kitchen, and he was losing his fucking mind. He hadn't slept in two nights, both nights he had gotten up and padded to her room, both nights hoping and praying she was both awake and asleep. Both nights he found her sleeping peacefully. The second night he'd sat in the chair next to her bed, elbows on his knees and just watched her sleep. He'd raised his hand more times than he could count to wake her, but in the end, he just couldn't do it.

He was hopeless during the day, he either couldn't track her down; he didn't realize how busy she had become since the Woodbury citizens had moved in, or he couldn't ' get her alone. He'd been sure that he would end up embarrassing himself, that first night at dinner when she sat next to him at crowded table. Her side pressed next to his, as she had chatted animatedly with Maggie, sitting on her other side, he'd clenched his hand to stop himself from touching her, from running his hand on her leg under the table, from grabbing her hand.

The one time he had managed to get her alone had been accidental and such a surprise that his tongue had tied in knots. He'd had late watch and had decided to head down to the showers before turning in. When he got down there he 'd realized that someone else had the same idea, he could hear the shower running. Pressing his back with a sigh to the wall by the door he'd waited. When the doorknob had opened he been surprised when Carol had walked out wrapped in nothing but a towel.

She smiled at him, seemingly unaffected by her state of undress

"Hey, late shower tonight?" She'd asked

He'd nodded like an idiot, he was sure his mouth had been hanging open catching flies. Say something dumbass, he'd berated himself but nothing came out, all he could think about was the fact she was naked under that towel. She smiled and spoke

"I didn't think anyone else would be down here, I did all my laundry tonight, and it's all wet, but I got so sweaty and dirty I just couldn't wait to shower"

He'd flushed brightly at where his thoughts immediately went with the use of her unintended sexual innuendoes. Fuck he groaned internally you're killing me here.

"All through with watch?" She'd asked

And once again his stupid fucking lips would not work. She smiled then like she knew a secret he didn't, reached out and rubbed his forearm saying softly

"Night Pookie" before walking down the hall as he'd watched gaping.

He couldn't take much more of this, if he didn't get his hands on her soon he truly believed he would spontaneously combust. He wanted to hunt her down right now throw her over his shoulder and find somewhere private where he could show her just what his dreams entailed. If he could just fucking find her that is, that woman never stopped.

Daryl was sitting in his cell waiting for Carol to pass by when he heard the commotion in the common area. Rick was obviously upset about something and when he heard him yell for Dr.S and Hershel he jumped up taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the bottom. He could see a crowd gathered around the cell they'd set up for medical use and started to push his way through when he noticed the looks people were giving him. What the fuck? Why were they looking at him like he might snap...? His knees almost buckled below him...Carol.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey you guys! I am thinking there will be two to three more chapters of me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

_**Chapter 5**_

_His face in a wall_

_No window, No air at all_

_In the dark of night,_

_Those faces they haunt me_

_But I wish you were,_

_So close to me_

_INXS~BY my Side_

Daryl could see Carol lying on the bunk, in the med cell, her body unnaturally lax, obviously unconscious, Hershel and Dr.S examining her, concerned looks on their faces.

Rick met him at the door of the cell with a pacifying hand held up

"Daryl, you have to stay calm, ok?"

"What the fuck happened to her?" He choaked out. Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Beth and Carl were taking Judith outside, they set Judith down on a blanket in one of the caged in staircase landings, and then they went around the corner to pull her kiddie pool out for her. They didn't latch the door all the way shut I guess ,..Jude...pulled herself up holding the door and it opened. I guess and Carol saw it happen and ran for her, Carl and Beth came around the corner but they were too far away. Jude started to fall and Carl said Carol just flung herself forward and grabbed Jude but it was to late, Carl said she twisted so she would break Jude's fall and ended up smashing her head on the concrete staircase."

"Fuck..., she alright?" Daryl whispered glancing at a distraught looking Beth and Carl with Judith in the hallway.

"She was unconscious for a minute or so, I heard Beth and Carl yelling and I ran out there, but when she woke up, ...I don't know I think she had a seizure or something, and past out again. She hasn't woken up since" Rick responded looking worried.

Daryl had never known what it felt like to hyperventilate before, but suddenly he knew that's what was happening to him. His breath was coming out in spurts, and he felt as though his knees were becoming weak. He took a step back and stumbled slightly. Rick lead him to the chair in the med cell and he sat down covering his face with his hands. He could hear Glenn dispersing the crowd of onlookers outside the cell, and Maggie and Michonne arriving from watch asking what happened, but it all seemed to be coming to him from far away. This couldn't be happening, please be a dream, wake up he thought. The hollow pit festering in his gut, remained though. He'd had plenty of bumps to the head in his life, but a fucking seizure? That wouldn't have been good pre Turn let alone now.

He watched as Dr.S shined a light in her eyes, opening and closing them gauging her reaction, he made a motion like he was going to turn to the group when Carol moaned. Dr. S, leaned down speaking to her

"Carol, can you hear me?"

Daryl did a double take as Carol nodded and he asked Rick "She nodded right? That was a fucking nod, I didn't just see that right?"

Rick shook his head yes, about to speak when suddenly everyone's attention was diverted to Carol on the bunk

"Daryl" Carol whispered her eyes still closed

Daryl was on his knees next to the bunk by her head instantly, grabbing her hand.

"Carol, open up your eyes, it's me, can you open em?" He flinched when he saw her wincing in pain keeping her eyes closed.

"Can't...head hurts,... sleep...stay?" She mumbled before seemingly drifting back off.

He pressed his forehead to hers as Dr.S spoke behind him

"The fact that she woke up is good, even more so is the fact that she asked for Daryl and seemed orientated, her pupil reaction is expected for a concussion, but the seizure worries me, there's just no way to know if she's bleeding into her brain, we will just have to wait and see, hopefully it's just a bad concussion, if she's had a concussions in the past sometimes progressive ones are worse."

XxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxx

"Please you have to wake up"

Daryl was sitting at Carol'sbedside, in her cell. When Dr. S had said she could be moved he picked her up an carried her to her cell he knew that was where she would want to be. Dr.S had said someone needed to stay with her at all times, there'd been no question in Daryl's mind, he wasn't leaving.

She'd been unconscious for three hours, Dr.S or Hershel coming to check on her hourly. He'd changed her clothes and cleaned her up but she remained sleeping (he hoped she was sleeping anyway).Carol had moaned a few times in her sleep, said his name once and called out for Sophia which had made his blood freeze in his veins in fear.

"Don't even think about leaving me, I can't lose you too. Sophia's ok, she's in a better place, I need you, please, open your eyes"

Draping his arm across her abdomen he pressed his face into her waist and whispered

"Please, I can't lose you too."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so another little chapter, making my way towards the end. One maybe two more to go. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 6**

_In the dark of night_

_Those small hours_

_I drift away_

_When I'm with you_

_INXS~By my Side_

Daryl awoke to soft humming, flowing throughout his cell, getting out of his bed he made his way down to the eating area, glancing in the empty cells as he passed by. Realizing with a panic, that he was alone, it became vital to find the source of the humming. Coming around the corner into the eating area he found it. She was sitting perched atop of the table, looking down at something she was sewing, humming to herself softly. Carol looked up at him and smiled brightly "Hey Pookie"

He was still for a moment, this wasn't right, but he refused to let his mind venture near the answer as to why. He walked towards her slowly, his heart thudding with every step

"Hey" he responded suddenly feeling a little unsure of himself.

She laughed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew him close resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her as well. Sighing with contentment she spoke

"I didn't think you were ever going to get here...I've been waiting on you."

"I'm sorry" he whispered pressing his forehead to her shoulder. Her hands were stroking his back in a soothing rhythm, he found himself relaxing under her touch.

" Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong" she said

Their embrace was comforting and peaceful, but he needed to feel the warmth of her skin, he needed to know she was alive. He threaded his hands up under her shirt his hands splaying across the warm skin of her back.

"I should have told you how I felt" he said "I shouldn't have waited so long"

"Well, I'm not dead yet Daryl, you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" She giggled

Realization was dawning on him, but he fought it, he wanted to stay there with her, he never wanted to let her go

" Daryl, it's going to be okay, ... Wake up okay? Daryl... Wake up...

XxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxX

He awoke with his face still pressed in her waist, his arm still slung over her abdomen. He shouldn't have fallen asleep, she might have needed him, or the other option was just not one he could even entertain. He couldn't have slept very long, Dr.S or Hershel's hourly visit would have awoken him. He nuzzled his face into her abdomen, not ready to get up and face reality just yet. He imagined that it was just any other day, he was waking up with his arms wrapped around her. He could almost feel her hand threading into his hair as she ran her fingers through his hair. He must have been more exhausted than he thought. He hummed in contentment as her fingers continued to run her fingers through his hair. He really should get up, and check on her, but it just felt so good to lie there and let her caress his hair. He opened his eyes suddenly, he wasn't imagining this, she was stroking his hair.

He turned his head, leaving it resting on her abdomen, looking up at her, feeling as though he could breath again for the first time in hours as he saw her smiling down at him the frown.

"This is a very romantic way to wake up...,if only I could remember my name" she said sadly

Daryl lifted his head in shock looking at her in distress when she grinned

"I'm kidding Daryl, I'm ok, bad joke"

He let out a half sob, half laugh in relief,"You're definetly back to yourself, bad jokes and all"

She started to laugh but then stopped grimacing in pain "Ahh don't make me laugh, it hurts my head"

He got down on his knees next to the head of her bed, leaning over her he placed both hands on her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then pressing his forehead to her own staring down at her he said softly " then don't laugh baby,...and don't ever scare me like that again"

She was staring at him intently, all the answers to his questions there for him to see. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers lightly, then pulled away to smile at her, his heart warmed by the beaming grin on her face. Lowering his head to kiss her again, he was interrupted by a voice clearing their throat at the door.

Turning with a groan he looked at a grinning Dr.S, Hershel, and Rick in the doorway, alongside a waving Glenn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: so I hope you guys don't mind I'm using more of Dr.S rather than Hershel just feels like a doctor would know more about human head injuries than a vet. Also I am taking a few medical liberties with multiple progressive concussions and post concussion syndrome. I feel like someone with Carol's past (abusive relationship) has more than likely had more than one concussion in the past. Multiple concussions can be very dangerous and lead to permanent brain damage or death.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey one chapter left for this one. Please let me know what you think?:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 7**

_By my side_

_In the dark of night_

_INXS~ By my side_

Daryl paced his room like a caged animal. Three weeks had passed, since the day of Carol's concussion. He hadn't kissed her again, they hadn't had the "talk" that was pending between them. Where before his nerves had held him back, now her health was what was stopping him, but she'd slyly mentioned tonight at supper that Dr.S, had given her a clear bill of health to resume all activities. She'd added with a wink "or maybe start some new ones".

The night they had been interrupted during their first kiss, Dr.S. Had examined Carol and felt that she had a severe concussion. Upon hearing she'd had numerous concussions during her marriage to Ed he surmised that was the reason for her seizure. He'd been very clear, any more concussions could be very dangerous for Carol, she would have to be more careful, especially in the coming weeks. Daryl had spoken up for her saying there would be no more concussion even if they had to force her to wear a helmet and glue rubber mats down on all the hard surfaces. She'd attempted to playfully swat at him but had stopped whimpering in pain. The sound had broken his heart. Dr.S had continued on saying that the symptoms from the concussion would probably be the worst she'd ever experienced, headaches, dizziness, sensitivity to light, sound and movement, fatigue, poor balance or even worse, more seizures.

Shortly after Dr.S. Had left with Hershel and Glenn Rick had paused at a very drowsy Carol thanking her, she'd smiled in response. By the time Rick had walked out the door she'd been fast asleep. He'd watched her for a long time, marvelling at his second chance yet again. It wouldn't be wasted, but he intended to wait until the time was right before taking things to the next level, there was no rush now, he knew how she felt, he'd seen it. He wanted her but he loved her enough to wait until she was physically ready.

He'd pulled the mattress down from the top bunk and slept beside her on the floor.

The next day he had cleaned out an office in the cell block that had a door, leaving only one small bookshelf. The office was large had a small bathroom attached. He'd gone on a run and found a double bed, linens and curtains to darken the room during the day. That night he'd picked her up bridal style carrying her down to the room. She'd looked about the room in shock eyes glassy with tears

"Just figured you needed somewhere quiet and dark to hide away in, if your head starts to hurt or something" he'd said shyly .

"Thank you" settling herself on the bed she turned to look at him "Stay?"

He nodded, kicking off his boots and socks, slipping the belt out of his jeans, and with no hesitation drew his shirt over his shirt over his head. When she settled on her side he'd gotten under the covers behind her wrapping his arms around her middle. "Okay?" He asked and she'd nodded with a sigh snuggling back into him, quickly falling asleep.

He'd spent every night since then with her but nothing had happened past holding her in her sleep. He steadfastly refused to even discuss the change in their relationship until she was given the all clear. Annoyed, Carol had brought it up a week ago while lying in his arms, her head resting on his chest but he'd stopped her saying

"When we start this thing we have, won't be no stopping me or holding me back, when you're healed we'll talk." She'd playfully pouted a little but hadn't brought it up since.

She was getting better, everyday he noticed an improvement. The first few days he'd been scared, thinking Dr. S had been wrong, she'd slept so much, one day for 18 hours straight, but Dr.S had reassured him that it was okay. She'd awoken a few nights in blinding pain from headaches, unsure what to do he'd started stroking her neck softly while whispering to her, and she would settle and drift off back to sleep. When the time came for her to start moving around, he was nervous. Her balance was definitely off. The night she'd said she was showering and that was final he'd envisioned all the different ways she could fall. He'd wanted to be in the shower with her but she responded with a grin that unless he was getting naked too he wasn't getting an early show.

Compromising he'd brought a chair in for her to sit on in the shower, and he waited outside the curtain, his mind envisioning what he must be missing on the other side of the curtain.

When she'd started to move about the prison he'd envisioned, trip hazards everywhere, he gave serious thought to finding her a helmet but when he'd mentioned it to her casually he'd been met with a resounding no. He didn't see what the big fucking deal would be.

They'd decided by unspoken agreement that they would stay in the office permanently. Glenn and Maggie had found an office and set it up as a bedroom as well. Rick had plans to do the same for a room for himself and Judith.

They spent the nights wrapped in each other's arms but it was becoming more and more difficult to keep his hands in neutral places. Just that morning he'd almost broken the promise he'd made to himself. They'd awoken on their sides facing one another, he'd reached for her on instinct pulling her into him. Rolling her on to her back he'd grabbed her leg and slung it around his waist before stopping and burying his face in her neck with a groan.

"Gotta stop...your head" he mumbled dejectedly.

"That does it I'm having a chat with Dr.S, today" Carol responded firmly.

When she passed her cheeky message on to him at dinner Daryl had immediately checked the clock,

Wondering how early they could realistically turn in without raising eyebrows. He decided to pack up the rest of his cell while he was waiting, she'd gone to the office to read before bed.

He wanted tonight to be perfect, he wanted to say the right thing, do the right thing, be everything she wanted. His nerves were jittering only because he was scared of screwing things up. He had no doubts, this was real...this was meant to happen. He wanted this so bad, he wanted it to be perfect, for her.

Gathering the last of his belongings, he'd made his way down the hall to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey guys, sorry I meant to update this last night, but I had a very rough day yesterday, lost a family friend to a terminal illness. It was expected but still rough. Anyway I had intended to go super smutty with chapter but I ended up going super fluffy instead. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 8**

In the dark of night

Those small hours

I drift away

When I'm with you

INXS~Be my side

Perception is a funny thing Daryl thought, when he opened the door. The light in the room was the same it had been every other night, an old lantern. But tonight, tonight the room seemed to glow in subdued ethereal tones. She was wearing the same the she usually did to bed an overdrive tank top, but tonight, tonight she seemed to be the most seductive sight he'd ever seen. She sat on the bed watching him, with a cute as fuck grin on her face, as if she already knew everything he was going to say. He loved that about her,she knew him, she understood him.

He wanted to tell her everything in his heart, his soul, but the sight of her sitting on the bed, her head cocked to the side a with that grin on her face had him speechless.

The attraction, the connection had sizzled between them since the beginning. The sexual tension between them increased over the past three weeks ten fold every day since their nonverbal acknowledgement of their feelings. But tonight was different . Tonight his world felt shifted on it's axis. The air between them felt like it was on fire.

He took a shuddering breath, he knew if he stood here like a gaping idiot pretty soon she would start to take control of the situation, to put him at ease. He wanted her to know he could rise above it, for her. But he still felt blown away,

"You're beautiful" he whispered

A beaming smile spread across her face and she laughed "You're blind"

"No," he said steeping forward starting his nightly routine of stripping down to his pants as he spoke. His eyes intense, never leaving hers as he spoke "I've been seeing pretty clearly for the first time in awhile." Stepping up to the bed he lightly ran his fingers over the spot on her head where she had been injured "this right here?...it only slowed me down, I knew before any of this happened. You and me were like a runaway train, it was happening, I had made up my mind to man the fuck up. Stop being scared, and do it. You've had my head going in circles, I was even dreaming about you" he said running his hand down to cup her cheek. She turned her face into his hand nuzzling it and smiling "I know...about the dreams"

"Yeah, how's that?" He said as he begun to nuzzle down her neck with pecks and kisses.

She shivered as his hands slipped up underneath the back of her shirt.

"That night I woke you for watch? I ran into Glenn in the hallway, he told me to listen at your door before waking you"

He stopped and looked at her "That sneaky little fuck!"

She giggle "oh leave him be, All I heard you say was that I made you happy,it gave me confidence, and made me feel good, made me want to flirt a little"

He grinned "you were doing that on purpose?"

She sat upon her knees running her hands up his chest and around his neck "of course I was doing it on purpose..I'm not some naive young girl, infact if you want I can show you just how much of a woman I am"

He smiled shyly at her and resumed the trail he'd be blazin on her neck.

She pulled back and reached down, grabbing the hem of her shirt lifting it over her head, smiling at his intake of breath when he realized she had no bra on underneath.

He slid his arm under her knees and picked her up, depositing her in the center of the bed gently.

Sliding the pad of his finger into the waistband of her underwear he slid it down then peeled them off entirely looking at her as she lay naked on the bed.

"You comin' or what?"she said grinning up at him. Ridding himself of the rest of his clothing he crawled towards her, stopping when he was above her, his weight resting on his arms. "I intend to, but you know ladies first and all"

She threw her head back and laughed, then her face peaceful she said "You know, I don't ever remember feeling this happy"

"Me too" he said suddenly serious "Thank you for waiting for me"he said as his hand trailed down in between her legs, groaning as he found her already ready for him.

She moaned as he continued and lowered his mouth to her breast

"Now, I need you" she said, and he lined himself up with her and pushed inside of her. He couldn't help but feel like he was coming home.

XxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl opened his eyes, he could feel Carol's warm back still snuggled into him. The light in the cell seemed wrong somehow, there was a soft glowing light filtering in the room, from down the hall. Suddenly a soft sweet humming began filtering into the room, he glanced at Carol still sleeping than got up, throwing on his clothes quickly.

He followed the humming, walking past the cells, he noticed they were empty but he didn't feel alone. Coming around the corner he found the source of the humming sitting on the table, gangly legs swinging, her bright eyes smiling.

"Sophia" he whispered

"Hi Daryl!" She responded happily and then continued on as she jumped off the table "I've been waiting, to make sure she was happy, but now I can go, thank you, for everything."

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for, you did more for me than my own Daddy did my whole life" her tiny arms enveloped him in a hug "I have to go now, take care of her for me ok...wake up Daryl"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

His eyes opened and he was back in his bed,Carol by his side. Reaching out for her he drew her into his arms, snuggling her back into his chest. He closed his eyes, drifted away back to sleep.


End file.
